


Drink

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [15]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: unspecified sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah glared at the glass not six inches from where her chin was resting on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

Sarah glared at the glass not six inches from where her chin was resting on the table. It was still almost half full of a pale violet liquid that shimmered faintly. She thought it entirely unfair that she hadn't even managed to empty her first glass before it had decided to play at being two glasses, neither of which could she quite seem to focus on.

She heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and was vaguely aware of a blurred form settling down in the seat across from her. "Tell me precious, why in all the worlds are you sitting here alone drinking fairy wine of all things?"

She gave up on trying to pin down the multiplying beverages and curled in on herself, burying her face in her arms. "Don' wanna think t'night. Don' wanna feel. Hurtsh."

"Ah."

The quiet understanding in his voice was her undoing, and everything she had been trying to ignore came spilling out of her in a high keening moan and the smell of saltwater. He said nothing and did not move from his chair, but his hand found hers across the table and he let her cling to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #78 Drink from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge
> 
> This is not at all what I thought it was going to be when I wrote the first sentence.


End file.
